


Reborn

by SoupTimes



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Gijinka, Headcanon based lore, Nonbinary Character, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV Second Person, but not really ig, dedede and meta knight are kirbys dads, kirby and bandana dee are siblings, kirby dedede mk and bandee are family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoupTimes/pseuds/SoupTimes
Summary: After Kirby battled- and defeated- Void, with the assistance of his allies, the young starborn makes the decision to take the bested god back to Dreamland...And so, what happens then?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! You might be familiar with the premise of this story along with it's name, as I had, a year or two ago I believe, written and posted one or two chapters of this story- and then deleting it, because I wasn't very happy with it's writing and it didn't seem like many people were all that interested anyway.. But now it's being rewritten! I've got new ideas along with being a bit more confident about my writing, so I think theres definitely improvement! Though I don't have copies of the original chapters for comparison, but oh well.
> 
> Now, with that out of the way- I hope you enjoy the fic, starting with the first chapter!  
> This chapter will be in second person, from Void's point of view.

Everything is dark. 

Almost everything.

But even still, you cannot see a thing clearly. Your senses feel blocked. You cannot see anything, save for a few flashes of light. It's as if your eyes were closed.

 _Are_ they closed?

You try to open them, but you suddenly feel something- and what you feel is some sort of pressure rushing against your eyes as you try to open them, and you feel something else, something within you, commanding you to stop and keep your eyes shut.

This was not something you often had to deal with, as the limitations of your body are usually practically nonexistent- and when you were in a form where you _did_ have to deal with it, you could still easily ignore the forms natural instincts with a bit of effort. And you would have now, if not for the fact that you felt so… Tired. You can't help but decide to follow the guide of the command. 

At least that answers one thing- your eyes are in fact closed.

Your senses still feel mostly blocked- a feeling of haziness clouds you, as if you had just awoken from a nap of some sorts. But that _couldn't_ be the case, could it? You were confident _you_ had never really taken a nap before. 

But you can feel the haze dissipate gently, gradually, and your senses, while still somewhat clouded, no longer feel blocked out, and you can tell that pressure blowing on your shut eyelids is rushing against your entire body. It's cold, but not in a freezing sense- perhaps more like a refreshing glass of water on a hot summer day. You think you might find it rather pleasant, if it weren't for how _intense_ and _constant_ the pressure is against you. 

This pressure surrounds all of you, save for your back, where you feel.. A different pressure, something much more pleasant. It's soft and warm, in opposition to the intense rush against your front- this feeling, it's less of a pressure and more of a pillowy yet supportive platform.

You feel yourself let go of something for a moment.

And then you're falling. 


	2. Chapter 2

Voids eyes were still closed as they began to fall through the air, but their hands scrambled for _something_ to hold onto- they aren't sure why they let go in the first place. 

Their best guesses _would_ have been that maybe the sudden warmth they felt relaxed them too much, or that their body was currently weak enough that holding on became too much. Or maybe the wind that had been rushing against them, though they still didn't know that's what the pressure was, was strong enough to make them lose hold.

Those _w_ _ould_ have been their guesses. If they could think clearly- but they could not, and their previously clouded senses were overflowing with panic, and they could hear the wind in their ears as they desperately tried to stop themselves from falling, falling, _falling-_

and then they did stop. They felt something, a hand, grab theirs and pull them back up and then set them down on the warpstar. That hand belonged to Dedede, and he was now holding Void securely so that they didn't fall off again- their head resting below the crook of Dedede's neck like a sleeping child, not that Void was aware of this. What Void did notice though was that what had rescued them had the same warmth as what they had felt a moment before they fell.

"Kiddo, I'm gonna need you to slow the star down! "Dark Lord" or whatever over here nearly went overboard!" Dedede called out to Kirby, who was piloting the star, his rich voice loud and clear and in a reasonably demanding tone despite the casual style of words and the worry that edged their way into them.

"Sorry! I'm just excited to get back home!" responded Kirby, his voice bright and childlike as it almost always was.

Bandana Dee hummed. "Well, I think we're gonna be landing pretty soon anyways, we don't gotta rush the landing.." 

Kirby hummed right back in agreement."Yeah, true!" He admitted, and slowed down accordingly.

Void felt the wind settle down into more of a gentle breeze and let out an unintended sigh of relief now that the overwhelming feeling of the wind blasting against them was gone. 

Dedede looked down at Void. "Well, I guess that works out, 'cause I think our plus one here woke up…" 

Void was fairly certain they were the 'plus one' being referred to- and they would be correct. They tried to open their eyes once more and succeeded. Their head shifted upwards slightly and Dedede released Void now that he knew they were awake, not wanting to potentially deal with a humiliated god. Void simply fell backwards softly, and was greeted with a bright blue sky as they looked up. They tried to speak, but all that came out was a groan rather than words. Void felt somewhat embarrassed, but they disregarded it and tried again. 

"What..." They say, their voice slightly strained. Another pang of embarrassment hit them, as they realized they should have tried to form an actual sentence- but they were finding that was difficult at the moment, as their head felt so foggy.

Well, whatever. They were words, so whatever. And the fog in their head that was hindering them from organizing their thoughts seemed to be clearing up, too. That's convenient. 

Bandana Dee turned to face Void, and although they could not see it, a grin was spread across his face. He snickered a little. "Hey, you, you're finally awake. You were-"

"This ain't really the time for jokes, Bandee!" Dedede interrupted. 

"Right, sorry. I just couldn't pass up the opportunity. " He said, not sounding that sorry at all.

"Let's save introductions for when we're on the ground...And it appears that will be rather soon." Said Meta Knight, looking off the star and at the ground below. 

Kirby's voice called out once again to the group. "Sure is! We're about to land! Get ready, everyone!" 

Void sat up and braced themselves before the star disappeared below them and they met the ground-landing on their feet, thankfully. 

"Finally home!" Kirby exclaimed, throwing his hands up with glee. 

"Yeah, I sure missed being on some solid earth." Bandana Dee nodded, stretching his arms a bit.

Void finally got to see who these people were- and when the realization they recognized the group struck, a feeling of panic shot through them. But they tried to maintain composure.

They took a deep breath, almost a sigh, and glared. "Yes, that's _wonderful_. But I have a few questions, and I expect answers. First of all: What am I doing here?" 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts right where the last chapter, Chapter 2, left off. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"Oh! I can answer that!" Kirby perked up, sounding more like a student eager to be called on rather than someone who was just asked a question by a god. 

"Then do so." Void huffed, crossing their arms and sharpening their glare.

"Alrighty! Uuh, there was this weird group of people who were trying to do some bad stuff and they summoned you! And you were trying to do some bad stuff too, so my friends and I had to stop you! And we did! But I didn't wanna just leave you there, so I figured I might bring you back home with my friends and I!" Kirby explained, rocking on his heels as he did so.

Void felt another shot of fear strike through them. They did _not_ like the recurring panic striking through them so consistently, _them_ of all beings. Gods don't get scared…

Right?

Certainly not the origin of all matter at least.

...Right. Sure. 

They were very much scared.

Scared of this child in front of them and his comrades who had banded together to defeat them. Defeat _them_ of all beings. By a _child_. 

They tried not to dwell on this any further. If they did so, they would likely lash out- even one as powerful as them was not immune to something as great as emotion, as much as they loathed it. 

Losing control here would be embarrassing. And they had already taken a few blows of humiliation recently- the strongest most definitely was also the final blow of damage in their battle against Kirby…

"Is that so, hm. So that battle truly did happen? It's not too late to continue it. I have no problems crushing you, you must know. Right here, right now, in front of your friends- though, I wouldn't leave them out of course." Void spat, threatening despite the circumstances they were in.

Meta Knight's hand slowly trailed over to the handle of his sword, ready to unsheathe it if necessary.

Kirby was seemingly unphased other than a small frown appearing on his face. "Wow! You sure are confident! But if you wanna have a rematch, I think we should all take a nap first. Aren't you tired?" 

Void stopped. That was _definitely_ not the sort of response they were expecting. They looked incredulously at the pink-haired child standing across from them. "You must be joking. Either that or you really are more foolish than I had anticipated." 

Kirby cocked his head. "What, you don't get tired? Ever?"

"Kirby-" Bandana Dee started, concerned. He didn't like where this seemed to be going. He really didn't think he could take another fight right now.

"No." Void scoffed. This was not true. Void was very tired right now. But they would much rather not admit that. 

"But you were out for almost the whole ride here. If you really aren't tired, then show me!" 

Void blanked. They tried to summon something but… Nothing. They hadn't been so sapped of energy in… Aeons, maybe. 

Not since the four heroes…

They couldn't think about that right now.

Kirby nodded, understanding of Void's exhaustion. "See? We all need to rest!" 

"I don't even- I don't sleep. I get no energy from that." They stammered, too tired to protest much further… That wouldn't stop them from trying though.

"Resting doesn't necessarily mean sleep! And if you need a place to go, you can always come into the castle with us!" Kirby gestured to the large structure atop the nearby mountain- Castle Dedede. 

"What?!" Said everyone but Kirby in shock.

"Kiddo, I know you have a whole habit about befriending your former opponents and all, but I am _not_ letting them in my castle! That's just reckless!" Dedede protested, placing a hand on Kirby's shoulder. 

Meta Knight nodded, following suit and placing a hand on Kirby's other shoulder. "I agree. We are strong, but letting someone who has clearly expressed a wish to harm us into our home, while we are worn out from a battle, is very likely to end poorly. I trust your strength and judgement, Kirby, but I don't think this is a wise decision." 

Bandana Dee said nothing, but the look of worry on his face was clear as he nodded in agreement. 

Kirby pouted a bit. "But if not the castle, where else can they go? And… If they're just left alone, they might hurt someone who can't defend themselves. So what _should_ we do?" 

Void was quiet. They did not know the answer themselves.

Everyone was quiet for a few seconds. 

"Well?" Kirby asked, breaking the silence. 

Dedede and Meta Knight shared a worried look with each other before the king turned his eyes back down to Kirby and sighed. "Kirby… No. I'm gonna have to put my foot down on this one. I'm not letting them in." 

"But what if-" Kirby started to protest.

Dedede crouched down so as to be eye-level with Kirby and looked at the child, his gaze stern but kind. "I'm not gonna let anyone get hurt. Not my people and not us. I promise that." He reassured, his voice comforting and confident. 

Kirby looked back, silent once again for a few seconds. 

"Okay?" Dedede asked.

Kirby sighed and gave a slow nod. "Okay." 

"Okay." The king nodded back, a small soft smile on his face. He pat Kirby's head and stood back up. 

Then he turned to Void, and his voice and his gaze weren't so soft anymore.

"And you," he gestured to the god. "If you _do_ try anything, there _will_ be dire consequences." 

Void stayed silent and still, meeting Dedede's eyes. Even though their body did not need sleep, they could still feel their limbs ache with exhaustion.They definitely needed to rest in _some_ sort of way. They had been growing wearier by the minute, and they didn't even want to spend what energy they still had arguing.

Dedede held that eye contact for a moment, Meta Knight joining in giving the deity a stern look of warning. Kirby just turned his head and looked down at the grass, and Bandana Dee reached for his upset brother's hand. 

Dedede turned away and faced towards his castle. "Alright!" He began, voice changing suddenly once again to the friendly, casual and happy tone he usually used in conversation, his hands clapping together to better get the attention of his family accompanying him."We should get moving!" 

Bandana Dee perked up, as did Kirby. "Okay!" They said in perfect unison, before sharing an amused look at the fact that they had said it at the same time. As if nothing had happened. 

Dedede started moving, as did the rest of the group, up the hill to Castle Dedede.

Leaving Void in the grasslands alone.


End file.
